As data exchange over computer networks increases, so do concerns for the security and privacy of such data exchange. As a result, data is increasingly transmitted using encryption protocols such as Secure Sockets Layer or Transport Layer Security. While these protocols may successfully prevent security or privacy breaches, such as man-in-the-middle attacks, these protocols may also interfere with authorized security applications that monitor network traffic. As such, effective encryption protocols may prevent security applications from monitoring and/or protecting valuable data. In some instances, encryption protocols may also allow attackers to encrypt their data transmission, thereby evading any kind of detection.
Traditional data protection solutions may attempt to inspect encrypted data transmission by accessing the transmitted data on an end point sending or receiving the data. For example, traditional data protection solutions may utilize a monitoring application running on the end point. However, these solutions may be difficult to deploy and/or maintain. Additionally, these solutions may be bypassed by advanced attackers. Moreover, emerging platforms, such as smartphones and tablets, may not allow monitoring by security applications. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring encrypted data transmission.